


lead us not into temptation

by aghamora



Series: Flaurel Ficlets [16]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghamora/pseuds/aghamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Laurel attempt abstinence, with fairly predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lead us not into temptation

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: 'Come over here and make me' and 'Is there any reason you're naked in my bed?'

“ _Stop_.”

“C’mon. Put the book down. I’ll reward you.”

“Cut it out. Seriously. I have a huge exam tomorrow and I-”

“You’ve been studying for hours. Take a break. Sex helps you focus better, y’know.”

Finally, Laurel looks up from her book and glares at Frank, who is seated beside her on the bed, eyes full of mischief.

“I have a hard time believing that’s been scientifically proven.”

He places a kiss on her neck, brushing her hair to the side. “It has. By me: Frank Delfino, sex expert. Now put the book away and let me make you feel good.”

“You’re like a needy child,” she quips. “Would it kill you to go without sex for even half aday?”

Frank doesn’t miss a beat. “No.”

“Yeah,” she scoffs. “Right.”

“You think I’m kidding? I have killer self-control.”

That finally prompts her to close her book and set it aside. “You have no self-control whatsoever. You said it yourself, you always think about sex when I’m around. You wouldn’t make it one day.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?”

Laurel blinks. “What?”

“I said,” he moves closer, “wanna bet? We see who can go the longest without sex. Whoever caves first loses.”

Her jaw drops. “You’re going to willingly subject yourself to abstinence?”

“I’m  _gonna_  prove a point,” Frank murmurs against her skin. “You’re way more of a horndog than I am.”

“I am  _not_!” She smacks him playfully on the arm. “Fine. I’ll take this bet because I know it’ll be a piece of cake, but you have to play fair.”

“How so?”

“We can’t try to seduce each other. That’s cheating.”

“Fine by me. Winner gets?”

“What, bragging rights aren’t enough?” Laurel pauses and turns toward him, rubbing her lips together in contemplation. “Winner gets… the other to do whatever they want. For one night.”

“So even if I lose I win,” he chuckles. “I’m in. One condition, though.”

“What?”

Frank reaches out and pulls her into his lap, tossing her book off the side of the bed carelessly.

“Abstinence starts in one hour. Not ‘til we do this.”

 

–

 

Day one, and she’s doing fine.

She doesn’t need sex – that’s ridiculous. She’s not a guy, and she especially isn’t  _Frank_. She figures she’s got her libido pretty much under control these days anyway, and his is more like a bucking bronco, always rearing to go at the slightest provocation. She won’t even have to  _try_  to win this.

They’re at the office sorting through the seemingly infinite stacks of case files that afternoon when her mind starts to wander for the first time. 

She’s seated on the couch, and Frank is standing across the room, leaning against the doorway with a folder in his hand and flipping the pages in it. His brow is creased in concentration, his forehead wrinkled. He’s taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, and she can’t help but think absentmindedly to herself how good he looks like that, strong and powerful and God, just…  _him_. And she’s not going to be able to have him for days. Maybe even a  _week_.  

She stops that train of thought before it can go any further.  _Focus, Laurel, focus._

He looks up just then, and catches her staring. The desire must be written all over her face, because he gives her an amused look and steps in the direction of the kitchen, motioning for her to follow.

Laurel hates herself for it, but she does. Not that this means she’s thinking about caving or anything – no, not even close. Not even a  _little_.

She finds Frank pouring himself a cup of coffee when she steps inside the kitchen. He looks up when she enters, and smirks.

“How’s abstinence treating you?” he asks, a teasing lilt in his voice that leads her to believe he can see right through her façade of composure.

“Fine,” Laurel answers a bit too quickly. “I’ve never been better, actually. I’m more focused. Maybe we should have sex less often all the time.”

“You wouldn’t want that, now would you?” he undertones, taking a step closer to her. “You just spent half an hour eyeing me like a piece of meat.”

She raises her chin, annoyed. “That’s kind of narcissistic, don’t you think?”

“Probably. But it’s true.”

“Well, you’re wrong,” Laurel snaps, flushing like she always does when she lies. “I wasn’t.”

“Y’know, we could end this right here, right now,” he murmurs. “Sneak upstairs. All you gotta do is admit that you can’t resist, and I’m right.”

She takes a step away and frowns. “I’m not doing that, because you’re not. A-and in a few days, you’ll be begging for it.  _Me_.”

As soon as Laurel says that, she regrets it. All she can think about now is Frank on his knees, Frank begging, pleading – for her, oh  _God_. If that’s not the biggest turn-on in the world then she doesn’t know what is.

As if sensing that, Frank moves in closer. “You like it when I beg.”

“No, that’s not-”

“Well, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he purrs, leaning in close, so close that every single hair on her body stands on end. He brings his lips to her ear, and she gulps almost audibly when he does. “By the end of this,  _I_ won’t be the one begging.”

With that, he grabs his mug of coffee, gives her one last mischievous look, and walks away. Laurel stays frozen where she is, beet-red and starting to wonder if he might just be right about that.

 

–

 

Four days in, and she’s still surviving. Just barely.

Well, not just barely. She’s more or less having dirty thoughts almost constantly, and it kills her, because Frank doesn’t look even slightly bothered – or if he is, he’s damn good at hiding it. It’s infuriating.

But however stubborn he is, she is ten times so. She’s not going to give in and prove him right, no matter how desperate she gets. No matter how many sleepless nights she has, lying awake, wishing he were there with her, touching her,  _inside_ her…

She’s tried to get herself off, of course, and it hasn’t helped. Every time she’s just kept wishing it were his hands on her instead of her own, and the release feels empty, unsatisfying.

God, she’s pathetic. It’s only been four days and she’s about to lose it. How the hell is ‘I-always-think-about-sex-when-you’re-around’ Frank coping so well with this?

She gets home from work around eleven Thursday night and throws her purse down onto the counter, exhausted and still in that pretty much constant state of mild arousal she’s been in all week, ever since their self-imposed abstinence began. She plops down onto her couch like a lead weight – and that’s when she hears a faint rustling coming from her bedroom.

Laurel panics and springs to her feet, grabbing a nearby broom and brandishing it like a weapon. She creeps as quietly as she can into the next room and pushes open the door, ready to clobber whatever intruder has decided to prey on her apartment tonight.

The moment the door swings open, however, she finds herself confronted by the sight of Frank. Lounging in her bed.

Naked. 

“Frank?” she cries, trying her best to ignore his lack of clothes. “What the  _hell_? How did you get in?”

He shrugs. “You should really get your locks upgraded.”

Of course. She should’ve remembered that he’s basically the Inspector Gadget of shady stuff like that.

“You can’t just-”

“What were you gonna do with that?” He gestures to the broom. “Sweep me to death?”

Laurel drops it and exhales sharply. “I-is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Another shrug. “Just trying to see if you’d be able to resist.”

“I thought we agreed no trying to seduce each other! You’re cheating.”

“Fine,” he relents. “You want the truth? This no sex thing is killing me.”

She almost does a double take. Well, she hadn’t seen  _that_ coming.

“I…” She shakes her head. “But you’ve seemed fine all week.”

“Well, I’m not. I dreamed about you every night this week. You have any idea what kind of fucking  _torture_  it is not being able to touch you?”

Laurel blushes, happy to finally have the upper hand. “I have a pretty good idea. But, look – I’m not going to give in, okay? So just put on some clothes. Please.”

“Come over here and make me.”

“Frank-”

“Come over here,” he lowers his voice, eyes softening. “What? You gonna make me beg?”

She hesitates, then smiles and saunters over to Frank, letting him take her hand and place a kiss on the back of it.

“Well,” she teases breathlessly. “You know how much I like it when you beg.”

Frank doesn’t answer; he just reaches out and swiftly pulls her down into his lap. Laurel takes in the sight of his naked body, and can’t help the laugh that bursts out of her mouth at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

He raises an eyebrow. “That’s really helping my self-esteem, babe.”

“I’m sorry,” she chortles. “I just can’t believe you sometimes.”

“Mmm,” he hums, leaning in to kiss her. “I want your clothes off. Now.”

Laurel pulls back, however, before he can reach for her shirt. “Tell me you were wrong, first. Tell me… I win.”

“You win,” Frank says without hesitation, reaching down for the buttons on her jeans. “We both know I never had a fucking chance.”

Some time later, as they lay sweaty and exhausted on her sheets with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her, Frank glances down at Laurel and pecks her on the forehead.

“Make me a promise.”

She looks up and furrows her brow. “What?”

“Promise me we’re never going abstinent again. Ever.”

Laurel laughs, and snuggles herself closer to him. “I think… that’s a promise I can make.”


End file.
